


Final good bye.

by KeeperOfTinyTime (Amathi)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How to write a description, I failed writing don't hate me., I'm Bad At Titles, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, have some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathi/pseuds/KeeperOfTinyTime
Summary: The boys run across someone unexpected in Twilights era.





	Final good bye.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LU discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LU+discord).

> Hey first time posting let me know what you think <3

The nine heroes had found themselves changing worlds once again. Once they had reached their new location each started to try to find anything familiar to help claim it. Twilight was the first and was excited once he realized he was near his home. 

Ordon village was not far off and the hero knew the pathways near his home like the back of his hand. He lead the troupe down the path right to his own house. “See wasn’t far!” He called happy to see his home after being away for so long. The others started to poke around the yard and Wind called out. “Is the village close then?”

Twilight answered that yes it was just down the road but was caught off guard by Time laughing. Legend called out the older hero. “What is so funny old man?” Time quieted down but answered in his typical cryptic fashion. Nice to see we have something in common is all. His good eye looking at the house in a tree up off the ground much like his had been from his childhood. 

The group spent the day in the village helping out and heading back to Twilight's house for the night. 

\-----

The next day they are off heading at first to Hyrule. “So you live outside Hyrule?” Questioned Warriors. “It is but we are allied with one another and I’m from Hyrule I just grew up here.” Twilight responded and swore he heard Time whisper ‘same’ to himself. As they walked along Wind spotted an overgrown trail off the path. “Hey Twi where does that go?” 

Twilight looked it over and paused. “I’m not sure I never strayed from the main road, The woods are not the safest place to run off.” Without pause both Wind and Wild shared a look and took off down the path leaving the rest of the group to process what happened. 

“Damnit Cub come back here.” Twilight was first to follow then the rest seeing as it was foolish to separate now.

\--

As the group made their way done the path further and further from the road they ran across a large log and around a thicket of trees to what was a small clearing in the woods. Time froze once he saw it, Even after years after being abandoned he knew where he was. 

“Guys I think it use to be a village!” Wind called out from inside one of the houses. “I thought it was a stump but there's a bed in here!” The group started to look around except for Time he headed down to the tallest of the houses, His own home many many years ago. 

Legend stopped as he caught sight of Time staring blankly at his old home. “Hey Time you have that same look Wild gets you still with us?” Time took a moment but responded ”Yes And I know where we are at now.” Twilight perked up at that comment and walked over followed by an equally curious Wind. “I grew up here.” Time started. “This was once my house.” He wore a soft smile as he described his home and the rest of the area as it once was. 

“The Lost woods are just back there and the...The Deku tree was over here.” He still held some guilt for the loss of the original deity of the forest, but knew that he had done everything possible and could not have changed fate.

\--

“If you want to go see him it’s ok by me. I’ll be up there to give my respects soon I just want to see what’s left around here.” Time tried to not let his mind wander down the path of depression. Twilights time was long after his and he should have known the Kokiri would have moved on now that he had left their number. 

Seeing that as good enough permission Wind with Four in tow took off for the ancient Deku tree. Twilight stuck closer to Time but gave the man his space. Legend heading off with Warriors and Hyrule to look around inside the houses, Sky and Wild had both been trying to figure out how Time used to get into his house, Neither of them noting the rotted ladder crumbled on the ground. 

It was not long before a scream was heard coming from up the path.

As Wind and Four raced back to the group they began talking over each other.”We saw the tree-And we started-And we started getting closer- But there was something-SOMETHING BIG in front of it. So we looked and-IT WAS A STALFOS- It was huge and we don’t know if it followed us.” They both were out of breath and glancing back behind them making sure that it had not followed them. 

\----

Immediately the group reformed and was ready. Time was not going to let a monster defile his childhood home and lead the party to the Deku trees clearing. Once there He could see the figure the two younger heros described. It rest against the trunk of the long diseased tree and was dressed in tarnished armor but something was off. The monster was not moving.

Time motioned for the group to hold back as he approached. He looked up and down and the figure was still. Maybe the boys over reacted but it was always said any adults who died in these woods are fated to become a monster so maybe he just needed to get closer. 

As he drew near Time could see there was not much left of who ever this had been. Most of the bones had been worn away and the only thing he could make out clearly was the skull. The armor looked like it held up alright in comparison while still dented and the chain mail was starting to rust away. Some vines hand grown across it and held a good portion together. 

Getting closer still he noticed the strangest thing. In what would have been the palm of its hand was a few nuts and flowers. It looked like an offering to the fallen person. 

\----

As Time was busy the rest of the group was on edge. “Why in the name of anything holy is he getting so close?” Legend spat out ready at any moment for the body to spring up and stab Time for getting in it’s space. “We should get him away right, This has to be a trap.” Wild was also not trusting any part of this. 

“Are you sure you saw it move?” Hyrule asked both Wind and Four. “We saw it’s eye light up.” Answered Four before Wind butted in. “And we know what happens after that. Warriors stood next to Twilight. “I’m going over there I don’t like this.” But before Warriors could take a step Twilight just held his arm out and stopped him. The rest noticed the action but not his face. Twilight was pale, He had a look of what was in front of Time and could not believe what they had stumbled across.

\--

Time could hear the voices behind him and shook his head. He was fine if this had been a monster it would have attacked already, The Lost woods had a habit of tricking outsiders all the time so he was not concerned. Time was about to stand when he caught just the tiniest glint of something shiny on the skeletons bony hand. As he reached out to inspect it closer when the hand in question grabbed his. One startled blue eye met with one glowing red.

The rest of the group jumped seeing that yes ok it’s undead and it has Time, But Twilight was not letting them help. “Are you crazy It’s moving we have to go help him!” Twilight merely shook his head. “He’s fine, he is not going to be hurt, It’s a friend.” 

\--

Time fell back in shock but did not get the reaction to attack, which considering his entire lifes story screamed wrong but something was telling him to stay calm. He looked down at the hand that still held him in place and immediately knew who was holding him. Time could never mistake that ring, The very one he wore under his own gauntlets. Time had quite literally found himself. A laughed forced it way from his throat. “So this is how I was teaching the pup?” 

The skeletons face turned up to Time and for a moment ghosted over with an older version of the hero. “Someone had to do it.” The shade spoke his voice lower than Times was currently. The shade raised his hand and touched Time face. “Give me a moment to try and pull myself together, The boys are ready to strike me down.” He laughed but they both knew it would be the truth should he move to quickly. 

\---

Twilight had his back to the pair now as he struggled to keep the others back. “Please guys it’s ok.” He tried desperately to get them to stand down. “I don’t know what it’s doing to Time but the old man is just sitting there and it keeps touching him how are you ok with this?” Legend was on edge with this whole thing.” Twilight he’s right we should go help.” Hyrule joined the two had come from an age where it was Times death that had caused the pair so much grief. 

“Hey guys why is the triforce reacting?” Sky was the one to point out that each of the Links who carried the mark now had the very thing glowing on the backs of their hands. A look over at Time and his could be seen as well. What they missed from Times body being in the way was the shade with the same mark on his hand as well. 

\---

Time was fine, He was only sharing some energy with well himself to get the shade up and mobile again. Even had a laugh hearing calls of ‘the monster is going to steal the triforce’ coming from the group. Shade even chuckled at that. “Oh I missed this and I will enjoy watching them try to strike me down only to realize who I am.” Even with as old as he was and long since dead Shade still had some of his child like mischief intact. 

Looking back up at his younger self he tried to smile. “So think they will guess or kill me first?” Time looking at the ghostly image of his future self laughed. “I’m betting on at least two of them stab you before they figure out you can’t be killed.” They shared a laugh before Time got back on his feet and helped the Shade up. “Guess it’s time to go confuse the kids.” Shade said dusting himself off. 

\---

The pair walked back over and Time was fighting laughing at the scene of Twilight holding back Legend and Warriors as they cried out that their leader must be possessed by the stalfos behind him. “Boys stand down, It’s alright.” Time tried to help Twilight get control over the group while Shade stood back a bit and watched. 

Wild lowered his bow and just kept looking at the figure, It felt like he could see a face but if he looked to hard it was gone. Sky followed soon after only because the master sword felt oddly heavy in hand like she didn’t want to fight whoever this was. Warrior was next but he looked put off about it, and once Wind calmed down so did Four who was trying to figure out what was familiar about this person. Hyrule kept back not trusting any of this but not wanting to fight his friends on it. 

Legend on the other hand was not giving up, He had been on far to many adventures and was not liking any of this. “Ok so you want to ignore the fact that thing, You know the red eyed monster right there that apparently called the triforce from all of us? How is this not a bad idea to you. The old man has lost it and you’re just standing there like this is normal!” He was fidgeting with his sword but as he was yelling at Twilight the Shade walked up and closed the gap. “Legend if I tell you something that no one in the group knows yet and no one from this time will ever know would you trust me enough to put the sword down?” 

\---

Startled enough by the much taller figures presence Legend reluctantly agreed. The shade leaned in close to the hero's ear and whispered so only Legend could catch it. “I happen to know that you match Ravio’s hood almost perfectly little rabbit.” Shade stood back and with little surprise watched Legend try to cut him in half out of retaliation. “WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!” he cried and after a few more swings gave up. Shade laughed “You did of course but not yet at least.” Legend knew he never spoke about that with anyone and he didn’t keep it written anywhere so unless he said it in a nightmare not a soul in this party knew that he had turned into a pink bunny once. 

“At first I didn’t trust you now I just hate you.”He glared but had put the sword away. “I guess he’s safe enough guys” Legend told the group while quickly getting away from Shade. The trio of Time, Shade and Twilight rejoined the group as well. After a bit of poking at nonexistent body parts and questioning how what was essentially a ghost could be wearing plate the groups nerves calmed down dramatically. 

“So Twilight what's the deal here?” Sky asked as he looked curiously at Shade who was now sitting with the group. “He taught me how to fight while I was starting my journey.” Twilight explained while Time was leaning back waiting for the others to put two and two together. “Such a helpless little pup I couldn't let him run off without some idea on how to protect himself. That line alone had Wild staring between Time and Shade with Hyrule catching the movement and doing the same. 

\---

“You act like I couldn’t take care of myself.” Twilight protested as his ears turned red in embarrassment. “ My dear boy you had been getting advice from squirrels and cats, You needed the help.” Shade patted Twilights back and the hero groaned further embarrassed by his teachers words. Wind giggled at that. “Twi I didn’t know you could literally talk to animals.” Before Twilight could turn any redder Time spoke up. “It’s not that hard to do honestly, You can always cheat with a mask of truth.” Shade nodded in agreement and just for a moment Wind thought he saw a familiar grin over the bones of the figure. He looked at Time and looked back catching for the first time that they both lost the same eye.

Warrior figured it out next as he watched both Shade and Time use the same mannerisms as they spoke. Sky was next only because as they both spoke he could hear that the voice even if a different pitch was the same. Legend soon after as he watched Shade move his hands he saw one he was a lefty and two he recognized the ring on his finger. Four was starting to question if he was crazy thinking this ghost reminded him of Time before Warriors just blurted it all out. 

“Are you two the fucking same person!?” He was sure of it there could not be any other explanation so once it was in his head it all came out at once and the rest of the group save Twilight and Time of course leaned in, hoping that they got the answer they had been thinking.

\---

“That was faster than I thought, Good job.” Shade laughed. “Yes I was Time before all this happened.” He motioned to his entire self. Time was enjoying the dumbfounded looks all around and Twilight had a laugh too. Leaning over to borrow some more energy off of Time the Shade made his ghostly form more visible and showed off what was a much older version of the hero next to him. “It might have been a long time since I have seen you all but I figured this was going to take all day for you.” 

Legend just looked at the two turned to Time and simply just called him an ass for not just telling them before he attacked. “I’ve been dead a long time let me have fun.”Time answers for Shade not missing a beat. “This honestly is not even the strangest thing I’ve ever done.” Shade continued while making the group question their leader with that comment.

“How does this even work?” Sky was asking worried now that Demises curse would affect them all in this way. Shade shrugged it off. “Maybe it was eating those poe souls, Or just me not knowing when to die.” He laughed. Time on the other hand was coming up with theories as well. “Might be since this is happening in my present and your past I knew to stick around for the pup. Or the Goddesses just hate me and wanted to prolong my suffering.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So neither of you know for sure.” Twilight commented this time realizing how little control the heroes had in their own lives. “Sadly no but I do know one thing and it’s why you found me.” The shade gave Twilight a sad smile before continuing. “Not today mind you but tomorrow I will finally be able to rest. And you boys get to help me with that.” Now Time was looking worried. “Wait you mean I have to watch myself die?” Shade shrugs. “I’m already dead but yes I’m going to finally leave this world and I just hope Malon isn’t too upset about how long she had to wait for me.” As much as he wanted Time would not ask any more details on how long that might have been.

The group as a collective gave Shade the saddest look, Some feeling bad for Malons wait others for what she was going to do to her long dead husband once they reunited. “Don’t give me pity I can handle whatever she is going to give me. She already knew what she was getting into when we got married to start with.” Shade remind the group while patting Times back to remind the younger of that fact.

“So can you tell us about the future?” Wind spoke up trying to move away from the topic of death for now. Shade happy for the distraction turned his attention to the youngest hero. “I can tell you some things but not everything, One my memory is not what it used to be, and two best not tempt fate with giving you all the answers. Aside from that, what would you like to know?” 

\---

Time sat back not really wanting to ask anything, Having gone forward and back enough he was just going to let fate run its course. “So how many kids?” Warriors started not letting Wind beat him this time. “A few and I was right about it taking a few generations to wash out that hair.” Shade laughed as he waited for the other to blurt out questions.

“How long are we going to stay together?” Four asked that one and the question was hard for Shade to answer. “I can’t give you the full answer but, You boys still have far to go and many of you will meet again someday.” “Way to be cryptic like always.” Legend teased.

Twilight was in agreement with Time on better to just let things happen on their own he didn’t feel the need to know what was going to happen good or bad, but he was curious on something. “Can you still switch to being a wolf?” Shade shook his head. “Sorry pup I don’t have that kind of energy anymore, Unless you want to share some.” Twilight looked uneasy as Shade laughed at the reaction.

~~~~~~~

Legend asked the next question. “So and we want the truth did you really fight the moon?” Time laughed in unison with Shade. “Not only did I fight the moon it had turned into a battle of the gods.” Now the group was not sure if he was full of shit or not. “But how is that possible?” Sky asked. “You’ll see someday and one of you already has seen it but is a bit slow connecting the dots.” He glanced across the group sitting across from him not give them any more hints as to what he was talking about. “ Anyway I have a few tricks up my sleeve and someday you’ll get to see some of them.” 

The group was now feeling a bit put off, not sure if they had been getting honest answers or not. Time sat grinning as Shade chuckled at the looks he was receiving Trying to get back on track Time ask his question. “Out of curiosity who was leaving the gifts?” He motions to some of the flowers still clinging to the shades armor. “Oh those monkeys do most of it, although Skull kid come around now and then.”

Satisfied with the answer he was given Time stood up. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Was all he said before heading back to the ancient tree. The group watched as he climbed up to a branch and sat back leaning against the former guardian of the forest. Hyrule glanced at Shade with a questioning look. The spectral hero spoke regaining the groups attention. “All of us have something that is a source of comfort…” He let the others fill in the blanks. Time was raised much differently than the other heroes so they let it slide.

\---

“So how young were you when it all started? I was given my tunic at twelve but it had been a long time.” Wind had wondered why he was made a hero so young himself. “Now there is a good question, Sadly I can’t give a true answer because I don’t even know what my birthday is, BUT I was roughly nine or ten.” Everyone looked at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding? TEN AT MOST?” Legend was pale. This was the hero that he had been so upset over growing up because he died. That hero was only ten? 

“Well yes I was rather young but I was sort of put in a coma till I grew a bit bigger to fight. It was only seven years but it was enough for me to wield the master sword.” The group could not believe him. The shade spoke as if this had been normal. “H-how long did you take to win?” Wild understood to a point what Time had gone through, but the hero's answer was not comforting. 

“Oh a few years at least.”

\------

“So um the scar looks like it hit bone.” Hyrule changed subject before Legend worked himself up anymore. “Oh yeah I got hit by a darknut, Worth it I killed him at least. Malon was not impressed but I couldn’t stop it.” Warriors looked at his face again. “What about the tattoos?” Shade didn’t like that question, He had gotten that far too many times. 

“I don’t care to answer that, I never have. Someday you will see.” Warriors felt like he was forgetting something very important. The marks, Times age it was adding up in a way he did not like.

\--

Time the still living one was busy. He had found his perch and after a short rest started to look for his treasures. ‘Ha knew they would be safe up here!’ He opened a small chest containing three masks. “Never thought I’d need to use you again but I think you’ll like not having to fight this time around.”

\-----

“You said you need us to help you, What did you mean by that?” Sky was worried about what the skeleton was implying. “Oh nothing hard for nine strong men with still beating hearts. All I need it a hole dug.” “A grave...You want us to dig your grave?” Shade nodded at ‘Rule. “To be honest, it doesn't have to be very large only big enough for my armor if that’s easier.

“That’s not helping, You just want us to dump you in some hole in the middle of nowhere? Not like make you a proper grave?” Legend was confused as to why this was his choice. “Did you already forget where you are? This grove started my journey, The death of the Great Deku tree is what put me on my path it is the perfect spot for me to end my story. After all I might be hylian by blood but I’m kokiri all the same. A child of the forest should be buried next to his great father.” 

\---

“I’m sure Malon is going to love that line when we tell her.” Time said while rejoining the group. “Don’t be surprised if she asks if you brought the cow with you. They shared a laugh at the joke only the two of them would understand. “Time you are the weird one now. Sorry Wild.” Wind teased and Wild just shrugged. “Oh I already had him beat but thank you.” Group dad scores another point in confusing everyone. 

“What you got there?” Four asked seeing the box Time was holding. “You’ll see. I put them away out of respect but I think it’s safe to say they might want to come out and stretch a bit later.” Cryptic why was every answer cryptic.

\----

“Come boys you should make camp, It’s getting late.” Shade looked at the patches of sky past the canopy above them. “I’ll tell you a few stories about my travels and take watch. Tomorrow you will need your strength.” 

The night was far too short. Even if he was a cryptic shit of an old man it was Time and it was hard knowing this was how his end was going to be. “Stop sobbing it’s not like you watched me die. That was a show this, This is more like getting to finally sleep.” He patted Winds head as the teen was giving him a sad face most of the morning. 

The grave was dug in between the Deku trees roots. Shade was ready even if no one else was. 

\----

“Is there anything else we can do?” Hyrule asked trying to think if he was missing some sort of ancient burial rites. “Stop being little shit to me while I’m alive would have been nice, But no I’m fine look.” Shade in possible the grossest display he could have made opened his chest plate.

His ribs had nearly disintegrated but had a bag lodged in them. “Look it was the safest way to hold on to things don’t make faces.” He pulled out the Bag and handed the brunette hero two pictographs. One was of the group of heroes. All slightly older than they currently were.

“The other is a secret to everyone else okay?” 

\---

Hyrule looked around making sure no one else was close enough to see. The second photo was of Time and his family. “I swear Malons part gerudo all redheads and all girls.” Shade laughed while taking back his prized possessions. He trusted the other hero to keep this secret after all he remember how happy ‘Rule was when he met the girls and proclaimed that he was free of Shades promise.

Twi was the one to help lower Shade into his grave. “You really did good pup, I am proud of you all.” He looked over the the other heroes who had been watching with teary eyes. “Have a good night gramps.” Legend was _not_ crying. “We’ll try to behave.” Four added as he tried to literally keep himself together. Time offered a sad smile knowing he was going to be at peace someday was enough.

Sky had gathered some flowers for the hero's grave. “I dug them up to plant over you.” “Thank you Sky that was very kind.” Hyrule put his finger to his mouth showing his promise of silence.  
Wind was crying into Times leg like he was going to lose both of them at once. “Wind I’m right here it’s not that sad.” Time tried to calm him down. 

Warriors came over to say his goodbye privately. “Good night … Little brother.” Shade smiled. “Took you long enough but try to not forget this time.” 

\----

It took all day to dig the hole and less than an hour to fill it. It was strange at first Shade was not gone yet but they filled the grave at his request. “Don’t want to watch you guys cry anymore.” He had claimed.

They knew the moment he passed. The Triforce on each of their hands grew dim. “That’s it then.” Time who had been playing his ocarina both to calm himself and because he knew it would help Shade to let go. The song of healing had been used by the hero enough for him to know that.

“Let’s camp for one more night. Then we move on. I think I have a few tricks to help take your minds off me dying.”

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this the whole way! Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
